


О бедном гусаре замолвите слово

by Vendigo, WTF_Ibraxwell_2018



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendigo/pseuds/Vendigo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018/pseuds/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018
Summary: Казалось бы: что могло быть хуже чрезмерной фанатской фантазии?





	О бедном гусаре замолвите слово

— ДА КАКОГО ХУЯ?! — раздался возмущенный голос Златана. 

Максвелл вздрогнул и со вздохом посмотрел на изображение Валентины и Мануэлы с экрана ноутбука.

— Девочки, сейчас вы увидели пример того, как говорить нельзя, — вздохнул он. 

— Это дядя Златан? — тут же с любопытством спросили они.

— НЕТ, БЛЯТЬ, ВЫ СЕРЬЕЗНО?! 

Максвелл мученически застонал. 

— Да, милые, это дядя Златан.

— А почему он говорит так, как говорить нельзя? — не унималась Мануэла, придвинувшись к монитору, будто пыталась расслышать все подробности, и тут же, словно по заказу, Златан зашел в комнату. 

— ДАЖЕ У ЭТОЙ СУКИ ТАТУИРОВАННОЙ БОЛЬШЕ! ДА ЭТО УЖЕ НЕ В КАКИЕ ВОРОТА! 

— Папочка? — на экране появилось заинтересованное лицо Марии. Этого еще не хватало. 

Максвелл со вздохом потер переносицу. 

— Солнышки, не говорите маме о нашем наглядном уроке, хорошо? Я попозже вам перезвоню. 

Те вздохнули, но кивнули, успокаивало только то, что совсем скоро они увидятся. 

— Пока, папуля! — хором произнесли девочки, маша руками. — Передавай дяде Златану привет! 

— УУУУ, СУКА ЕБУЧАЯ.

— Обязательно, — натянуто улыбнулся Максвелл, заканчивая разговор. Раздраженно вздохнув, он поднял глаза от ноутбука и посмотрел на Златана. — И что на тебя нашло? Тебе хочется, чтобы Джул звонила нам, отчитывая за то, что ты — заметь, ты, а не я — ругаешься матом?

— Я просто возмущен, — ответил Златан, открывая холодильник и делая глоток сока прямо из пакета, на что Максвелл скривился — он замучался бороться с этой «милой привычкой». 

Максвелл молчал, он не хотел давать Златану повод поныть, хотя тут и повода давать не надо, к сожалению. 

Плюхнувшись рядом, Златан полуобернулся, закинув ногу на ногу. Тут-то Максвелл и понял, что буря, неминуемо приближающаяся к его тихому берегу, набирала какой-то опасный оборот. Это легко можно было заметить, стоило присмотреться к глазам Златана. К глазам, горящим недобрым огнем. 

— Итак, — объявил он, решив, похоже, начать издалека. — Что ты знаешь о фанфиках? 

— Что я знаю о... чем? — переспросил Максвелл, нахмурившись. 

— Ясно, — закатил глаза Златан, и как ему только удавалось сделать так, чтобы Максвелл чувствовал себя непроходимым и дремучим идиотом? — Фанфики — это творчество фанатов о знаменитостях, в котором они реализуют свои фантазии. 

— И...? 

— И они иногда пишут работы, в которых два персонажа находятся в отношениях. 

— Так, допустим, — кивнул Максвелл, стараясь особо не задумываться над этим. — А бесишься ты почему? 

— Потому что я — величайший футболист своего времени. Я — звезда. Я — Златан. 

— Ну, это мы все помним, не переживай, давай к сути? 

— Так вот, на одном сайте я вбил свое имя и обнаружил ужасный факт. Даже говорить об этом мерзко. 

Тут, конечно, Максвелл заинтересовался, склонив голову, прикидывая, что могло так разозлить Златана. 

— Удиви меня. 

— НА ЭТОМ ЕБУЧЕМ САЙТЕ ВСЕГО 142 ЕБУЧИЕ РАБОТЫ, В КОТОРЫХ Я УПОМИНАЮСЬ, ЗАМЕТЬ:  _ УПОМИНАЮСЬ, _ А ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ, ЧТО Я НЕ ГЛАВНЫЙ В СЮЖЕТЕ! 

Максвелл грустно вздохнул. Почему мироздание подкинуло ему такого друга? Ну, подумаешь, о нем мало пишут, радоваться надо, чего он начал-то? 

— И что тебя задевает в этом вопросе? 

— Помимо того, что большинство работ написаны откровенно отвратно? — вскинул брови Златан. 

— Ну, гхм, да, например. 

— Ну, давай разберем по пунктам. Возьмем хотя бы Рамоса и Касильяса, знаешь таких? — вопрос был больше риторическим, чем действительно серьезным. — Так вот, про них пишут больше и куда качественнее! По ним даже рисуют! 

— Ну, потому что они и есть пара? — Максвелл не верил, что всерьез обсуждает все это, но куда деваться? 

— Так у меня тоже есть пара! — с жаром заметил Златан. — Вообще-то, ты моя пара. 

О, нет.

Только не это. 

Златан и так позорил его от случая к случаю, бросая двусмысленные намеки в разных интервью. Видите ли, ему доставляло удовольствие выжигать нервные клетки Макса, которые, между прочим, не восстанавливались. 

— Вот, я составил список, — Златан открыл телефон, находя нужную заметку. 

— Ты составил... что? 

— Смотри и не задавай лишних вопросов, я тебе все объясню! — прошипел он. 

Максвелл вздохнул и взял телефон, вчитываясь в текст. Златан, покопавшись на каком-то сайте, выявил людей, с которыми фанаты писали фанфики. Удивительная дотошность. Максвелл не сомневался, что Златан прочитал все эти работы, и не удивился бы, узнав, что Златан оставлял под каждой едкие комментарии. 

Собственно, список был не очень-то и скромным: 

  
  


_ «Златан/Алессандро Неста — 15; _

_ Златан/Максвелл — 24; _

_ Златан/ОСОБЕННЫЙ — 15; _

_ Златан/Паоло Малдини/Алессандро Неста — 14; _

_ Златан/Хелена — 2; _

_ Златан/Паоло Малдини — 3; _

_ Златан/Луис Химинес — 1; _

_ Златан/Поль Погба — 2; _

_ Златан/Какая-то баба — 3; _

_ Златан/Роналду — 2; _

_ Златан/Алешандре Пато — 1; _

_ Златан/Хенрик Ларсон — 1; _

_ Андрей Аршавин/Златан — 1;» _

— Ладно, у меня несколько вопросов, — выдержав паузу, произнес Максвелл. — Что значат три фамилии в ряд, кто такая «какая-то баба», и почему ты везде впереди черточки, а с русским — позади? 

— Я не ебу, — с чувством сказал Златан. — Особенно там, где про русского, потому что фик был на русском, я прогнал через переводчик, но не очень понял. 

— И, я не верю, что говорю это, но все же: я думал, будут писать про тебя и Пике. 

— Я тоже! — обрадовался Златан, значит, не только он думал об этом! — Я тоже так думал! Но про это почему-то не пишут, и, как ты уже заметил, о нас с тобой пишут чаще всего! 

— Ну, не то чтобы это было для меня очень важно... — протянул Максвелл. 

— А, кстати, у тебя вообще все печально, ну, оно понятно, что ты не такой популярный, как я... 

— Ну, понятно, что популярность у фанатов котируется не количеством трофеев, — кивнул Максвелл. 

— Вот ты сука, — фыркнул Златан. — Язва ебучая. Чтобы ты знал, о твоей персоне написан тридцать один мерзкий фичок.

— Ну, если верить твоему списку, то из этих тридцати с копейками фиков, двадцать четыре — наши общие, — выразительно вскинул брови Максвелл. 

— Пошел нахуй, — снова повторил Златан. — В общем, я возмущен. Почти у любого вшивого игрока фиков больше, чем у меня, а ещё есть арты! Я вообще почти ничего о себе не нашел, понимаешь? А то, что нашел — совершенно неправдоподобно, у меня в жизни не такой нос! 

— То есть, тебя по-прежнему смущает что-то одно, да? — фыркнул он. 

— Ты очень бесячий человек, серьезно, — вздохнул Златан. — Ты вообще меня не понимаешь, поэтому я удивлен, что про нас так мало работ. ТЫ ХЕРОВЫЙ ПАРЕНЬ.

— Тебя правда расстраивает то, что фиков так мало? — вздохнул Максвелл. 

— Да. 

— Ладно. А пробовал искать на других сайтах? Тамблер, например? Я слышал, что там много фанатского... 

И только произнеся это, Максвелл понял, что открыл ящик Пандоры и теперь в ближайшее время ему придется слушать комментарии по поводу его собственной персоны, потому что Златан тут же стал очень активно искать этот сайт и регистрироваться. 

— А ты можешь еще и написать фик своей мечты, где ты будешь король, а все остальные твои пажи. 

— А ты вот мне не подсказывай, — веско заметил Златан. — А то слишком много разговариваешь. 

Максвелл вздохнул: похоже, это начало конца.


End file.
